7 Chances
by Tigerslade
Summary: Ele só tinha 7 momentos para mostrar o quanto aquele 'sim' valeria a pena.


**O anime Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**7 Chances...**

_... para fazer você se aproximar de mim..._

5 de março.

Mais um dia de aula em Konoha Gaiken. Alunos de alta classe social eram vistos andando, conversando ou rindo com companheiros de aula. Bolinhas de papel eram jogadas pelo pátio, diversão para alguns, irritação para quem era acertado. Patricinhas maquiando-se como se apenas elas existissem no mundo. A motivação era para todos. Quer dizer... _Quase _todos.

Hinata estava sentada em um dos vários bancos de pedra debaixo da árvore de Sakuras – sua preferida – brincando distraidamente com a prega da saia negra, relativamente maior que a das outras garotas. A blusa branca de mangas com o brasão da escola estava impecavelmente arrumada. Seus longos cabelos negros estavam em uma trança de lado. Sempre presos. Os olhos perolados ergueram-se para a paisagem. Pessoas interagindo... se divertindo e rindo...

"_Porque eu não consigo ser assim?"_

A resposta talvez fosse a timidez. Hinata não conseguia se controlar, pois chegava a desmaiar quando uma presença masculina estava perto demais. Seu pai a envolvera em uma bolha protegendo-a de um perigo que não existia. Isso resultou no afastamento de pessoas da sua idade. As únicas pessoas com qual conversava era sua irmã, as amigas Sakura e Ino e seus namorados, Naruto e Shino, respectivamente. Mas não podia esquecer-se de seu primo - com muito custo -, pois a presença forte dele já a deixava encabulada. Neji estava em uma série superior à dela, mas sempre fez questão de falar, nem que seja um 'oi' quando se encontram pelo corredor. Ele tentava aproximar-se, mas sua timidez sempre atrapalhava.

Os olhos continuaram observando até que viu Sasuke Uchiha vir em sua direção. Imediatamente sentiu-se incomodada com o sorriso malicioso que o Uchiha lhe mandava. E já até esperava o que ele queria. _"Hinata, quer sair comigo?" _

Se for o que pensa, já será a quarta vez. Mas a Hyuuga não estava interessada. Para ela, rapazes como Sasuke só arranjavam encrenca. Ficava com uma garota a cada semana e quando cansa sempre a larga, com algumas fazendo escândalo dizendo que o amava. Sakura fora uma delas.

- Olá Hinata-san.

A voz próxima a seu ouvido fez Hinata pular de susto. Sasuke estava próximo o suficiente para sentir a respiração em seu rosto. Hinata corou.

-S-sasuke-san, como v-vai? – perguntou, educada.

-Poderia estar melhor... Se você aceitasse meu pedido. – disse Sasuke, galanteador.

A Hyuuga olhou ao redor, como se esperasse um milagre aparecer e fazer com que o Uchiha sumisse do seu pé; é claro que _muitas _garotas já disseram que ela não é normal por estar recusando _um Uchiha daqueles, _como elas falam.

Mas Hinata apenas quer sair com uma pessoa que a entenda, a agrade e principalmente, a fizesse sentir-se bem. Hinata tentou respirar fundo, pronta para negar outra vez, mas não teve chance.

- Algum problema, Hinata-sama?

Hinata engoliu em seco ao fitar Neji nos olhos. Sempre que o olhava, sentia que aqueles olhos tinham o poder de ler sua mente. Eles emanavam força, mistério, sensualidade...

Ante este pensamento, Hinata sentiu as bochechas queimarem. E o ardor aumentou quando Neji lhe endereçou um meio sorriso, como se soubesse que causara tal efeito.

- O que quer aqui, Hyuuga? – perguntou um Sasuke irritado com a interrupção e uma Hinata aliviada.

- Fazer com que você caia fora. – disse Neji, mordaz. Ele simplesmente se irritava ao ver alguém dando em cima ou incomodando Hinata. – Será que não entendeu que ela não quer sair com você?

Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha, sorrindo de lado.

-Não é você quem decide... – ante a ironia, Neji disfarçou a irritação. Voltou sua atenção para uma Hinata meio temerosa com a troca de palavras. Então perguntou:

- Hinata-sama, quer sair com ele?

Com a pergunta, Hinata ficou escarlate com os olhares dos dois. Ambos estavam na expectativa... Por motivos diferentes.

- Err... e-eu não... –

- Viu? Ela _não_ quer. – interrompeu Neji.

Sasuke bufou. Vendo que não iria conseguir o que queria com o – **maldito **– Hyuuga atrapalhando, apenas levantou e caminhou irritado para o pátio, onde várias meninas acenavam para ele fazer companhia a elas.

Neji sorriu vitorioso e sentou-se do lado de Hinata, desmanchando o sorriso e mantendo o semblante sério.

Hinata viu o sorriso desaparecer lentamente. Era raro ver Neji sorrir. E quando o fazia, era só pra ela. _"Ele fica tão..."_

-Você ia... Aceitar? – perguntou Neji, meio hesitante. Hinata surpreendeu-se. Neji sempre era tão seguro de si... Mas naquele momento parecia que a sua resposta o faria desabar.

-N-não. – gaguejou Hinata, corando fracamente.·.

-Bom... – murmurou Neji para si mesmo. Observou Hinata pelo canto dos olhos, vendo-a torcer as mãos, óbvio sinal de nervosismo e ansiedade. Ficou feliz por dentro por ser ele o causador de tal ato.

-Hinata-sama... Eu tive uma ideia que pode fazer com que o Uchiha te deixe em paz...

Hinata olhou Neji nos olhos, sem acreditar que ele estaria disposto em ajudá-la. Afinal, ninguém ajuda, exceto suas duas amigas Ino e Sakura

- É... Verdade?

- Sim... Basta aceitar. – Hinata sentiu a voz de Neji ficar rouca no final, enviando arrepios à sua espinha fazendo-a ficar reta no banco.

E agora? O que ele pretende...?

'**..'**

- Hinata, ainda não está pronta?! – reclamou Ino ao ver a amiga abrindo a porta totalmente desarrumada.

-Não sabe que Neji é pontual? Logo ele estará aqui! Vamos logo, temos que deixá-la uma princesa. – disse Sakura animada, empurrando-a para o quarto enquanto Ino fechava a porta.

Hinata apenas observou atordoada suas amigas jogando suas roupas em cima da cama como se fosse o fim do mundo. Murmuravam entre si aprovando e discordando uma das outras sobre a roupa que Hinata usaria no encontro.

"_Não acredito que aceitei...!" ·._

**Flashback**

_-Quer sair comigo? – perguntou Neji, meio temeroso._

_Hinata deixou sua boca formar um pequeno 'o' pelo espanto. Além de Sasuke, NINGUÉM a chamou para um encontro... Mesmo que fosse para se livrar de alguém._

_-Err... Neji-nii-s –_

_-Por favor, me chame de Neji. – interrompeu ele, ainda esperando a resposta. No fundo, sua ideia não era afugentar o __**Uchiha**__, apenas chamá-la para um encontro. Se fosse rejeitado..._

_-Sim. – sussurrou Hinata, suas bochechas ficando escarlates quando viu Neji sorrir satisfeito._

_-Ok. Te pego às seis. – avisou Neji, saindo de lá como se nada houvesse acontecido._

_Hinata observou o contorno do Hyuuga se afastar para os corredores. Suspirou de ansiedade e medo._

_Ansiedade porque queria saber a experiência de sair com alguém._

_Medo por não agradar Neji com sua presença._

_-Agora... é tarde... – murmurou para si mesma, formando um pequeno sorriso._

**Flashback**

- Eu sempre disse que ele tinha uma queda por você! – exclamou Sakura, fazendo Hinata acordar do devaneio. A rosada vasculhava seus sapatos para combinar com o vestido lilás que estava sobre a cama.

Espera... Vestido?

-Ino-chan, n-não seria melhor... –

-NÃO! Nós sabemos o que é o melhor. – interrompeu Ino, assustando a Hyuuga. Sakura apenas riu e colocou uma rasteirinha branca.

-Agora pronto! Básica e linda! Já para o banho! Já são 5 horas! – apressou Sakura, literalmente jogando Hinata dentro do banheiro.

Para não decepcionar as amigas, Hinata fez o que lhe era mandado. Lavou os longos cabelos, tentando ao máximo não demorar muito. Logo Ino e Sakura invadiram o pequeno ambiente com secador, prancha, maquiagem e tudo o mais que Hinata não tinha. Andavam de um lado para outro tentando prender os cabelos negro azulados de Hinata, mas o mesmo não colaborava por ser muito liso. Portanto Sakura os deixou soltos com apenas uma tiara branca o enfeitando. Ino fez uma maquiagem leve justamente pela Hyuuga ter a pele muito clara.

-Sombra e batom suave são perfeitos para você! – disse Ino, alegre.

-Falta o perfume, - lembrou Sakura. E mal acabou a frase quando a campainha tocou.

-AAAAAAAAAAH, ele chegou! – gritou Ino, correndo para fora do quarto e descendo as escadas para abrir a porta.

- ESPERA, Ino! A Hinata é a dona da casa e o encontro dele, esqueceu? Parece que é você quem vai sair. – debochou Sakura, fazendo Ino lançar-lhe um olhar mortífero.

- Agora vai, Hinata, boa sorte! Lembre-se... Ele não é qualquer garoto. Ele não iria brincar com seus sentimentos, tenho certeza. – disse Sakura, sorrindo.

- O-obrigada Sakura-chan.

Dando um suspiro de ansiedade, Hinata desceu as escadas rapidamente para que Neji não esperasse nenhum minuto a mais. E quando abriu a porta, sentiu seus olhos arregalarem e o rubor nas bochechar ao fitar a perfeição;

Usando calça jeans e uma camisa de mangas preta Neji parecia ter saído de um filme. Os olhos perolados fitaram todas as partes do rapaz à sua frente sem pudor algum, perdendo a linha do tempo e espaço.

O Hyuuga parado a porta ficou igualmente sem palavras quando admirou a jovem tímida que há tempos esperava uma oportunidade de convidá-la para sair. Abriu um pequeno sorriso.

- Então... Vamos?

**OooOooOooOooO**

EE! Fim do primeiro cap!

Por favor, deixem comentários *-* crítica serão sempre bem vindas, claro!

Primeiro NejiHina. Particularmente não gosto, mas achei um bom desafio para começar, rs.

Fora as histórias que li sobre eles me fizeram gostar um tiquinho. :) Parabéns às autoras :D

Beijos e até a próxima!


End file.
